The 70th Annual Hunger Games!
by AceQueenJack
Summary: 24 tributes. 24 stories. 24 lives. 1 crown. Who will make it? Who will beat the odds? Who will live with the burdens of their past? With great hope, enters a girl from District 7. She longs to get back to her brothers, waiting for her among the trees. She'll make friends. Enemies. But only one gets out. Will it be her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cedar Nox

District 7

We were going to the Hunger Games. The 70th annual Hunger Games. I know my district partner's name is Ben Freeman. I know he wants to grow old and have kids. But he won't. Because of District's 7's constant losses, the odds are not in our favor. I'm sixteen years old and being sent to my death. He's 18 years old and won't ever see his sister's face again. I didn't want to think about my brothers, but they're there. In the recesses of my mind. Telling me to win, so that I could come home again. Red and Spruce. I repeat their names in my head a hundred times to calm down. The train was wood. I like the wood. My room is wood. Mahogany. Grown in the western areas of District seven. Count to three. 1. 2. 3. Alive. Not dead. Yet. Someone's calling. It's Frieda. Escort. Calling for dinner. Calm. I am calm. Breathe. Ready. Set. Go.

I walk out of my room and head to the dining car. My panic attack over, I felt much better. When I entered the room, I noticed Ben was sitting with Johanna and Blight. Our mentors this year. I wondered how long Ben had been speaking to them when Johanna turned my way.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Antisocial! You know, if you want to win these games your gonna want to start fixing the whole 'going to your room and not coming out or responding when every single person on the fucking train goes knocking on your door' act before we get to the capitol. You'll never get sponsors that way."

"Go easy on her Jo, it's her first day!"

I looked at Blight gratefully, until he said, "The first day of the last few weeks of her life!"

He fell over laughing on the floor.

Even Johanna looked disgusted at him.

"How many drinks have you had Blight?"

He giggled some more.

"Alright, I'll take him to bed." She paused, "You two get to know each other. You're each other's best chances."

She left with Blight leaning on her shoulder, still laughing.

"So… I'm Ben, but you already knew that."

"Yeah." That was all I said.

"Okay, well what are you good at?"

Silence… Then, "Art."

"Art? Is that it?"

Silence.

"Right… Well, I'm good at stitching."

I stared at him in surprise.

"I know, surprising, right? I help my mom in the clinic sometimes."

"Freeman's Healing Center?"

"Yeah! You know it?"

I nodded, thinking back to the time when Red fell from the tree he was climbing. Mrs. Freeman fixed him up right quick.

As if he heard my thoughts, he asked me the question I had been dreading.

"Do you have any siblings?"

The thoughts started rolling in, flooding my vision. Red and Spruce. Red scaring off the first boy I had brought home. Spruce rolling around in the mud with me, even though he was two years older. Mama laughing at me and Red as we attempted to climb our first trees. The memories kept coming. Until Ben snapped me out of it.

"Cedar? Are you okay?"

I shook my head to expel the thoughts. Then turned back to Ben.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You got this blank expression on your face. Like you were in another world."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. It just happens sometimes. I wish I could stop it."

"No, it's okay, just odd."

I stared at him.

"Sorry, that came out wrong."

"It's okay."

Just then Johanna walked back into the car.

"I got Blight into bed. Did you two bond?"

"Yes! I think we did!" Ben said loudly.

Johanna stared at him for a while. Then she turned to me.

"Look, I know I was harsh earlier, but I didn't mean it. I want a district seven tribute to win this year."

"It's okay."

"Good! Shall we watch the other reapings?"

Ben and I nodded.

Johanna walked over to the television set and turned on the reapings. I grabbed a piece of paper to write down all their names.

District 1

Male - Mica

Female - Splendor

District 2

Male - Percival

Female - Kay

District 3

Male - Himry

Female - Cherry

District 4

Male - Adrian

Female - Annie

District 5

Male - Griffin

Female - Aadya

District 6

Male - Helion

Female - Freesia

District 8

Male - Treyton

Female - Clara

District 9

Male - Kory

Female - Grace

District 10

Male - Garran

Female - Catea

District 11

Male - Arto

Female - Athena

District 12

Male - Rune

Female - Lola


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I hurried to the window as I watched the capitol roll by. We were going so fast, that after a while I had to sit down because my head was spinning.

"You okay?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just dizzy."

"It's insane! There's metal and colors other than brown and green! It's so cool!"

"We have other colors in District 7, you know."  
"Yeah, I know. It's just none of them are as bright as these ones."

I returned to the window. We were approaching the station when Johanna said,

"Smile and wave everybody. Smile and wave…"

I decided to take her advice and smiled at the crowd gathered at the station. One kid

made a face at me, and I made a face right back. The crowd laughed so hard at that it was surprising. I grinned and continued to wave, Ben beside me. When we got off the train, we were escorted to the room where our prep team would get us ready for the opening ceremonies.

They bathed me in oils that smelled like pinesap. My makeup was done in thick strokes by my eyes. With golden eyeshadow and dark lipstick. They painted a bark pattern down my shoulders and hands. Finally, I was sent to my stylist, whom I was told was named Grenno.

The room was a hospital blue color, with a single mirror in the corner. I couldn't help but feel that it was a prison room. I started hyperventilating, grabbing my ears and shutting out the world so that I could concentrate.

_You're safe. You're in a room where you will meet your stylist. Red. Spruce. Breathe. Ready. Set. Go. _

I unclosed my ears and opened my eyes once again in the prison room. The door clicked open and the person I could only assume was Grenno walked in.

"Hello Cedar. I'm Grenno. We're going to make you look beautiful today."

I simply nodded. He was calm, collected. His dark hair was dyed with a streak of red that matched his black and red suit. He was as if a demon of the deep had crawled out of it's hole. But strangely beautiful at the same time.

He tossed me a beautiful bark-like dress and told me to put it on. I scrambled to the adjoining bathroom and slipped into the dress. At sixteen my breasts had hardly come in, though they were slowly growing. The dress seemed to cup them and bring them up, giving the appearance of bigger ones. I ran a hand down the silky fabric and watched as it seemed to bend to my will.

"Wow…" I breathed.

Ben seemed to think so too. Because when I rejoined him he was speechless.

"Cedar… You look…"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank you."

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes on my back. I looked behind me to see the boy from two staring at me. Or more like glaring in my general direction. I quickly turned away, not wanting to be scrutinized by his gaze any longer. There was an announcement on the intercom.

_Tributes. Please make your way to your chariots. We will be starting in one minute._

I hurried into the chariot, Ben by my side. We gripped the sides as we were rolled toward the large doors leading to the stadium behind.

"Ready?" Ben asked,

"Ready."

We started rolling out the doors. The unmistakable voice of Cesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith over the loud speakers.

"Ah! And here they are! The tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

"I don't know about you Cesar, but I've always been partial to District 1 myself."

"And don't they look fabulous tonight. Wow! Look at District 4! Beauties, both of them."

"Perhaps they will get another win in their pocket, especially since Finnick Odair is mentoring them this year!"

"He was beautiful too! District 4 just keeps cranking out the hot ones."

"Well just look at District 7! Trees! I get it!"

"Gorgeous I tell you! Simply gorgeous!"

"Oooh and here we have District 11. Wowza! Arto Ganges is a monster!"

"And last but not least, District 12. Disappointing as usual, but no matter! I'm sure they'll make up for it in the games."

President Snow stood up to make his speech. Special-Blah blah blah -Welcome- Blah blah blah- May the odds be ever in your favor.

Bullshit.

The odds are never in our favor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we returned to the main building, I noticed Johanna and Blight, talking to two people I didn't recognize. I turned to Ben and asked him.

"Who are they?"

He looked at me oddly, "Mags and Finnick, District 4 mentors."

I glanced over to where two tributes were looking extremely lost.

"Them?"

Ben looked where I was pointing, "Yeah, Annie and Adrian I believe."

"Oh…"

"Do you want to go talk to them?"

"Sure, I guess."

We walked over to the two tributes who were now looking at us.

"Hey, I'm Ben and this is Cedar. You guys were looking a little lost, so we decided to come to say hello."

"Shove off Seven!" Adrian barked at Ben. "We don't want your company."

"Okay, okay…," Ben said, backing up with his hands in the air. "Sorry."

"Ah!" A new voice joined Ben's. "I'm glad you guys have finally met!" It was Finnick, Johanna, and Blight not far behind.

"What are you up to?" Johanna asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Me and Annie said at the same time. I grinned at her.

"Good. Cedar, Ben, this is Finnick."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Ben said enthusiastically.

"It's good to meet you too. I'll be honest, there are not many people looking to make friends right now." Finnick said.

"Well, I'm just trying to make the most of my last days in Panem!"

"Or, trying to pull us into an alliance, then kill us," Adrian said softly.

I jerked my head toward him, but no one else seemed to notice.

"Alright, Cedar, Ben, we have to go back to the room now. Training starts tomorrow." Johanna ordered.

"Lovely as always Jo, good luck!" Finnick swept away with his tributes.

We walked back to the elevator, Ben trying to converse a little with Blight, but to no avail. When we reached the elevator, Johanna grumbled something about District 12 bastards and penthouses. Before the elevator closed, the District 2 tributes slid in with their mentors.

The big burly one gave a small nod in my direction.

"Seven." He said.

"Two." I replied.

The girl glared at me.

It was a silent ride to floor two.


End file.
